


Festive Fun for All

by StarlightDreamer21



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Secret Santa 2020, Fluff, Gen, holiday activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDreamer21/pseuds/StarlightDreamer21
Summary: It’s December and things are unusually quiet at SHIELD. This means the youngest team members get to take part in some fun winter and holiday activities. Daisy might finally get the full holiday experience that she missed out on as a child.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	Festive Fun for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coal_burningbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coal_burningbright/gifts).



> This is my AoS Secret Santa gift for Wyn! You said you like Philindaisy and Bus Kids so here is some festive fun fluff! I hope you enjoy!

“Fitz! The banner isn’t straight!”

“Jemma, I put it exactly where you told me to put it!”

Daisy laughed as she listened to the two of them bickering.

“Daisy, isn’t the ‘Happy Holidays’ banner crooked?” Jemma asked her.

Daisy looked over at the middle wall, “nope, looks straight to me. Give the boy a break Jems, I think you both know how to use a level.”

Jemma scoffed, “fine fine. The banner can stay even if it is off by a fraction of an inch.”

Daisy muffled her laugh as she saw Fitz roll his eyes while stepping off the ladder.

Fitz grabbed the last of the banners and handed it to Jemma, “would you like to hang the ‘Happy Hanukkah’ banner since I messed up both the ‘Merry Christmas’ and ‘Happy Holidays’ banners?”

Jemma thought about it for a second before grabbing the banner and motioning for Fitz to move the ladder to the last of the three walls that they were decorating.

In the meantime, Daisy was working on hanging a bunch of snowflakes from the ceiling throughout the common room to give it a winter wonderland vibe. It wasn’t much, but it was better than nothing.

Once Jemma had finished hanging the banner, she switched to helping Daisy with the snowflakes while Fitz put up the twinkle lights. 

“What are you guys doing?” Bobbi said walking into the chaos.

“We’re decorating obviously,” Jemma said, rolling her eyes which made Daisy laugh.

Bobbi seemed to find it amusing too because she cocked a smile at them. “Uh huh, I see. Was this approved by May and Coulson?”

“Dad said we could,” Fitz piped up from the corner of the room.

“Mhmm,” Daisy agreed, “and if Dad said yes then Mom can’t tell us no.”

Bobbi smirked, she wasn’t sure that was entirely true, but she chose not to comment and left them to finish decorating.

When she walked back into the common room that night with Hunter, she had to admit the three of them had done an excellent job. They managed to include both Hanukkah and Christmas decorations while keeping almost everything in a generic winter and holiday theme. The Christmas lights on the walls and hanging snowflakes brought a smile to her face and she could tell her other teammates were also enjoying the festiveness. Even May seemed to be smiling at the decorations. Bobbi smiled to herself seeing how everyone was finally getting a break that they all deserved.

* * *

“Daisy we don’t need a five-pound tub of Red Vines,” May said rolling her eyes.

Coulson had sent the two of them to the store to pick up some essentials that couldn’t be delivered to the base. 

“Come on May, between me, Coulson, Fitz, Hunter, and Bobbi, we could finish this in two weeks or less!”

They had reached the Christmas section of the store and Daisy was trying to pile as much candy as possible into the cart.

“Fine, but no other candy. And you have to leave it in the common room to share.”

Daisy smiled brightly at her, throwing the giant tub in the cart, “thanks May!”

She rolled her eyes and steered the cart down the aisle. Though it wasn’t long before she noticed that Daisy had fallen behind again. She was about to scold the girl about how they didn’t need more candy but what she saw gave her pause. Daisy was walking slowly past the long row of stockings, gently stroking a few as she passed them.

Eventually she caught up to May and noticed she was being watched. She looked like a deer caught in headlights for a brief second before she masked it with her normal smile. “Sorry, got a little distracted.”

May nodded and they kept walking to grab the last few things on their list. “Remind you of one as a kid?”

“Never had one. Just like looking at the designs.” Daisy replied nonchalantly.

May kept her face expressionless. She could easily read between the lines and she hoped one day Daisy would get to experience the holiday season like she should have as a child.

* * *

“What’s all of this?” Daisy asked walking into the kitchen.

“Gingerbread house kits!” Jemma smiled, holding an icing bag in one hand and bag of colored candies in the other.

“I see… but why are they here?” Daisy said strolling over and reaching for a gum drop.

Fitz slapped her hand away. “You can’t eat them! You have to decorate with them first!”

Daisy grimaced but held her hands up in surrender anyways. “Sorry gingerbread police, I didn’t know the rules.”

Jemma looked up from where she was assembling the miniature cookie house, “haven’t you ever decorated one before?”

“Nope! Orphan, remember?”

“Well pull up a stool and grab one of the boxes, we bought several!” Jemma said pointing to the counter where there were three other boxes.

Daisy laughed, “did you plan on decorating all of these or were you hoping that other agents would want to join in on the trend?”

“That’s classified,” Fitz said.

Daisy rolled her eyes but got up anyways to grab one of the boxes. She grabbed the top box which showed a slightly smaller house than the one Fitzsimmons were decorating and two gingerbread men for the front yard area. She smiled and went to work, bickering as normal with her two best friends.

_This is not going well_ Daisy thought. Her house was looking a little lopsided and she had accidently broken one of the roof pieces.

“Hey guys,” Coulson said entering the kitchen, “what are you doing?”

“Decorating gingerbread houses Sir,” Jemma said.

Coulson smiled looking at Jemma and Fitz’s cleanly decorated house. When he looked at Daisy’s he had a hard time stopping himself from laughing. She was glaring at the house in front of her and scrunching her eyebrows trying to figure out how to fix the broken roof.

“How’s it going Daisy?”

“Don’t laugh. I’ve never done this before!”

Coulson did his best to not outwardly laugh but his efforts seemed futile. “It’s looking a little like every gingerbread house May has ever built.”

Three sets of eyes flew up to look at him.

“May?” Fitz asked. “Decorating gingerbread houses?”

“Yup.” Coulson chose not to elaborate but pulled up a chair next to Daisy. “Would you like some help?”

It took a moment for Daisy’s mind to switch back from thinking about May participating in a frivolous, fun activity to the matter at hand. Once she did though she quickly thrust the broken pieces and icing into his hands. “Please.”

Coulson laughed and grabbed the pieces.

“So… can we hear those Agent May stories?” Fitz asked eventually.

Coulson smirked and decided that one or two stories wouldn’t hurt.

“What is happening in here?” May asked, befuddled at the sight before her. Fitzsimmons were hovering over a very elaborate gingerbread house. Coulson and Daisy both had icing on their faces. Bobbi and Hunter were fighting over who’s miniature house looked better and Mack and Lincoln appeared to be struggling with a gingerbread train set.

“Oh, May!” Jemma exclaimed. “You can be the judge!”

May smirked looking at the utter mess that her team had made. Her curiosity won out though and she moved to inspect the various cookie creations closer. She automatically knew Fitzsimmons were the clear winner since theirs was the cleanest decorating wise and wasn’t leaning at any weird angle. But she did get a good laugh looking at the others.

“Well as much as I love Bobbi and Hunter’s _Star Wars_ themed miniature houses, Fitzsimmons is the clear winner.”

The kitchen erupted with cheers, cries, and arguing that May had to resist smiling at.

“Come on Mel, you have to admit Daisy’s little gingerbread people are pretty cute and festive,” Coulson said holding up the two people.

“They’re colorful.”

Coulson smiled and turned to Daisy, “that’s her way of saying she likes them.”

May rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the candy canes enjoying seeing the team so at ease. It wasn’t something they got to experience often but it was looking like this would be a holiday season they all got to enjoy.

* * *

“Daisy, aren’t you coming? We’ve already been around the rink twice?” Jemma shouted at her as she slowed down near the edge of the rink where Daisy was standing.

“Nah, I’m happy watching you guys for now! I’ll join in a bit.”

Jemma cocked her head to the side giving her a look that was hard to refuse but Daisy just plastered on a huge smile and waved her friend off, telling her to catch up with Fitz.

Daisy relaxed, letting out a sigh as she saw them glide away.

“You know, you should join them,” May said from behind, making her jump a bit.

“Maybe later, I was going to get everyone hot chocolate.”

May looked at her and Daisy could tell she wasn’t buying the excuse. “Why don’t you want to go ice skating?”

Daisy tried to hide her blush, but the effort felt futile. “No reason. I’m going to go get those drinks now.” She walked away before May could interrogate her more.

May watched her head for the refreshment stand trying to figure out what was going on in the girl’s head.

“Hey, I got my skates,” Coulson said cheerily walking up to her. “Are you sure there’s nothing I can do to convince you to come out there with us? You can laugh at me when I fall?”

May smirked up at him because he would fall, probably several times.

“Actually, there is.” Coulson failed to hide his shock. “Go get both Daisy and I a pair of skates and I’ll go out.”

He looked confused for a moment as he looked out across the ice. “Daisy isn’t already out there with Fitzsimmons?”

“No which is why she needs skates. Now go.”

She watched Daisy wave Fitzsimmons over to get their hot chocolates before she walked back towards her.

“I got you a hot green tea instead of hot chocolate,” she said, handing May one of the cups she was carrying.

“Did you get one for Coulson?”

“Yup. Where is he?”

“Right here and I have skates for everyone!” Coulson said a little too excitedly.

Daisy’s eyes went wide, and May could see her trying to come up with an excuse but May was quicker. “Daisy you’re coming skating with us.”

She was quick to protest but then she paused. “You know how to ice skate?”

May rolled her eyes and was going to respond but Coulson beat her to it. “Know? May here skated for years as a kid. If you ever get the chance to meet her father, he’ll show you all sorts of pictures and videos!”

May scowled at Coulson but was happy to see some of the tension in Daisy’s shoulders melt away.

“Can I –”

“No”

Daisy huffed, “you don’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“No, you can not meet my father and no, I will not ask him to send any memorabilia to the base for you to see.”

Daisy pouted but May could see the mischievous twinkle in her eyes letting her know the conversation was far from over. Instead, May grabbed a pair of skates and passed them to Daisy. “Put these on, I’m going to teach you how to skate.”

Daisy sputtered for a moment, fumbling to find words before squeaking out, “I know how to ice skate.”

May gave her a look which had the girl shrinking back. “Okay so maybe I don’t. It wasn’t exactly an activity the nuns approved of and most foster parents hated taking foster kids out in public unless it was to show us off to their friends.”

“Which means this is a perfect opportunity to learn.”

Daisy looked like she wanted to argue but May stared her down and finally the girl gave in and went off to put on the skates. May followed and put on her own while Coulson began telling the story of the first time they went skating during their academy days.

Within a few minutes they were all ready and Coulson led the way towards the rink.

“Ok Daisy, to start off, hold on to the side of the wall so you can get used to the ice.”

Daisy nodded and slowly stepped onto the ice, gripping the wall tightly. Coulson followed behind, also gripping the wall while May skated beside them.

“The basic principle is to just glide in an ‘in and out’ fashion,” May said demonstrating.

They made several laps around the rink with both Coulson and Daisy holding onto the wall as May explained the basic principles to her student. Eventually Coulson ventured away from the wall and they all laughed when he promptly fell on his butt.

“May, a little help?”

She rolled her eyes but still offered him a hand to help him back up.

She looked at Daisy, “you ready to try without the wall?”

Daisy looked at her skeptically but May stuck out her hand, “hold my hand and I’ll keep you steady.”

Daisy smiled and took May’s offered hand. She then reached her other hand out to Coulson, “come on old man, we’ll both keep you from falling again. Wouldn’t want you to injure yourself.”

“I take offense to that,” Coulson laughed, holding a hand to his chest, “you wound me.” He ended up grabbing Daisy’s other hand anyways.

May smiled at their antics and began guiding them around the rink. Jemma and Fitz passed them a few times and joined up with them for a while. Surprisingly, no one fell for the rest of the time.

However, all fun times eventually come to an end. When the Zamboni came out, it was time for them to head back to base.

May was removing her skates when she was attacked from behind.

“Thanks for teaching me to skate,” Daisy whispered in her ear.

“You’re welcome,” she replied, patting the girl’s arm, “everyone deserves to have some fun.”

Daisy released her and laughed, “yeah but it was fun to watch Coulson fall on his butt.”

Melinda laughed in agreeance.

* * *

Daisy woke up on Christmas morning having no recollection of the day’s significance. She got ready to start the day with May doing tai chi and headed out the door but was surprised to find something hanging on her door handle. It was a deep red stocking with small white snowflakes and ‘Daisy’ printed elegantly at the top. She noticed it was also filled to the brim with items. Candy, fuzzy cat socks, her favorite body wash, and a lavender honey candle that smelled amazing.

She felt tears forming in her eyes but took a deep breath and forced them away before any could fall. She could care less about celebrating the holiday, but the sentiment of the gift meant everything to her. She stowed the items in her room and set out for the gym with a little extra pep in her step despite the early hour.

When she arrived, she saw May already doing her warmups and joined her, knowing that interrupting wouldn’t do her any good.

Forty minutes later, they were finally finishing their cool-down and Daisy whispered, “thank you.”

May smiled ever so slightly and nodded her head at the girl.

“I’m surprised you did that for me.”

“It was Coulson’s idea.”

Daisy couldn’t say the words shocked her, but she knew May had a strong say in it because there was no way Coulson knew she never had a stocking or what her favorite scents were.

“Come on, Coulson promised to cook everyone pancakes today.”

May turned to leave but Daisy quickly wrapped her in a hug. May went stiff but patted the girl’s back gently. She heard Daisy whisper, “thanks for giving him the idea, and remembering what I said at the store.”

May exhaled deep as Daisy pulled away, “Merry Christmas Daisy.”

Daisy smiled and together they walked to the kitchen where they could smell Coulson cooking up a storm. Almost everyone was already in there. Jemma and Fitz were wearing ugly holiday sweaters and Hunter was donning reindeer antlers.

She walked straight up to Coulson and hugged him while he plated the last pancake. “Thank you for the stocking and presents.”

“You’re more than welcome Dais,” he said hugging her back. “Merry Christmas, and don’t let May fool you, it was her idea.”

Daisy laughed, “I know. But I appreciate both of you doing something special for me.”

He placed his hand on her shoulder, “anything for you Daisy. We want you to have good holiday memories.”

“I do now.”

“Good, now grab a plate before Hunter and Mack eat all the pancakes!”

Daisy laughed and grabbed her food. She sat between Lincoln and Jemma and relished in the light atmosphere around her. No one was particularly religious, and they still had lots of work to do today, but it was nice to have a special breakfast with her favorite people.

She looked around the table at all her friends, laughing and joking, and for a moment she could forget they were secret agents and that she had superhero powers. They were simply family, enjoying the holidays together and Daisy thought this may go down as her favorite holiday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope wherever you are and whatever you celebrate, you have a fun and safe holiday season! We almost made it through 2020 everyone! <3


End file.
